When it rains it Pours
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: Bosco discovers he has a long lost sister, but can he stop her boy friend from beating on her before its to late. (I'm new at this, and I'm still trying to get use to this site, so please go easy on this poor gal)


When it Rains it pours  
  
It was a hot and sweltering afternoon in New York City. The asphalt was so hot you could almost feel your shoes melting. Window air conditioners ran at full blast as the condensation from them dripping to the pavement below. Hitting the sidewalk and drying up instantly disappearing into nothing.  
  
Local children ran through fire hydrants, which were open illegally to, keep cool. Firefighter Jimmy Doherty from company 55 knew that they would have their hands full with multiple calls of open hydrants through out the city. Something that became a right of passage for them in the hot, summer months.  
  
Meanwhile paramedic Monty Parker, known as Doc to his friends and co- workers, was out side cleaning out his rig, getting it ready for his next shift that evening. He hoped he wouldn't have to wrestle with calls that lead him to the 30th floor of some hot, sticky, and musty apartment where the elevator is broken. Leaving the stairs as the only way in and out.  
  
The events of September 11th were still fresh in everyone's head. They many have happen almost two years ago, but it still seemed as if it only happened yesterday. Doc looked at the cities skyline where the towers once stood, ever proud and always mighty. Not seeing the towers in the sky line was still very unreal to Doc.  
  
"Doc! Hey Doc?" said Kim Zambrano Docs partner for the day. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Sweat dripped down her neck.  
  
"Uh-What? Oh hi Kim" he said still somewhat looking out into the sky line.  
  
"Where were you off at just now" Kim asked as she buttoned up her FDNY uniform shirt.  
  
"Just wishing for some kind of relief to this heat wave. It seems like its not going to break. If we could only get a little rain."  
  
"Yeah rain would be nice wouldn't it now. From what the weatherman said we haven't had any measurable rain fall in 56 days. Anyways I'm sorry for being late today. I had to take Joey to my Mom's they called Jimmy in to cover a shift.  
  
Joey was both the son of Kim and Jimmy who years back had been married, had a messy divorce. Kim ended up having full custody of Joey, while Jimmy had Joey on the weekends, every other Christmas and the summers. That was until Kim attempted suicide after her first partner, Bobby Caffey was shot and killed. Even though Kim swore her OD was nothing but accident, Jimmy filed for full custody of Joey and won.  
  
"Yeah I saw him up stairs. He didn't seem to happy with the whole thing." Doc said.  
  
"Well my Mom is planning on taking Joey to the swimming pool later, so Joeys not complaining." Kim said as she wiped the sweat off her brow.  
  
At the 55th Prescient Officers Maurice Boscorelli and Faith Yokas, were in the office filling out some paper work from their afternoon calls.  
  
"I hate it when its' hot like this! It makes them act like animals." Bosco said as he wrote out some information on his paper.  
  
"Them?" Faith asked  
  
"Yeah them! Stupid porch monkeys!" Bosco yelled! "They always seem to act as if the laws don't apply them on hot days just because of the color of their skin. Its not my fault that black attracts the sun! Or the fact that they can't afford it as they would say "The life of a white man" and have AC. Well maybe, just maybe if these animals weren't always out breeding like rabbits or searching for the next crack rock then maybe they could afford AC because they would have a damn job. No its to much for them, so they go out shooting each other. It's a shame we can't take them and line them up and use them for target practice."  
  
Faith gave Bosco one of her famous looks.  
  
Bosco looked back at her. "What?"  
  
"You know Bosco sometimes I think that despite what everyone says your not such a bad guy. Then you go and you say something stupid like that. Oh wait you always say something stupid. I must not be thinking!" Faith said as she finished up her report  
  
As Faith and Bosco were filling out their paper work another pair of NYPDs finest were beginning their shift. Officers Ty Davis and Jon Sullivan were driving through the hot streets of the city, when out of no where a black SUV came around the corner cutting them off. Sully slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting the SUV spilling his cup of coffee on his lap.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch! I hate when that happens" Sully yelled as he flipped on the siren.  
  
"Central this is 5-5 Charlie, we are in pursuit of a black SUV driving recklessly at a high rate of speed, Hes going west bound on Broadway heading toward 108th" Davis said over his radio.  
  
"Copy that 5-5 Charlie, west bound towards 108th"  
  
"I swear when this jack off pulls over, I'm going to kick his ass. I just got these pants dry cleaned" Sully said to Davis.  
  
Davis chuckled. "How by sitting on him fat boy?"  
  
Sully shot him and look, then looked back down at his pants. "Hey now you need to watch your self pretty boy or else" Sully said as the black SUV finally pulled over.  
  
"Or else what" Davis said as they both got out of their squad.  
  
"Never mind" Sully said as he walked over to the drivers side door and Davis walked over to the passengers side door. "Sir please roll down your window and put your hands in the air."  
  
The door to the SUV opened, Sully and Davis got ready to draw their guns. The driver fell out the door and on too the street. Sully went over and picked him up. Throwing him against the SUV. He caught a whiff of the driver's breath.  
  
Sully shook his head. "Damn your breath is offensive!" Sully looked over at Davis. "Seems Jeff Gordon here though he would get tanked up with his buddy Jack Daniels and go for a spin. Well I hate to be the one who bares the bad news buddy, but that little stunt back there. Well you made me spill a $3.00 cup of coffee on my recently dry cleaned pants. When that happens that pisses me off, and this is a face you want to piss off. One more thing I really hate Jeff Gordon. I'm more of a Dale Earnhardt fan my self. Gotta love the intimidator!" Sully said as he cuffed the guy and threw him into the back of the squad.  
  
Before they both get into the squad Davis whispers into Sullys ear. "Didn't you get that cup of coffee for free?"  
  
At Angel of Mercy hospital Carlos Neieto and Alex Taylor were bringing in their patient. The ER attending meet them at the door.  
  
"What do you have?" he asked Carlos.  
  
"26 year old male, tired to impress his children by seeing if he could run off a 3 story building and fly. Well heres a news flash Tom Broka humans can't fly! He has a broken left ankle, and a possible right tib-fib fracture. His Bp is 110 over 80 reps are 60, other then the injuries I think he has a bruised ego."  
  
Across town a girl of about 22 was in a heated argument with her boy friend, who was about 27. It was slowly becoming a battle royal.  
  
"You're a damn faggot!" She yelled at him while spitting on him.  
  
The girl stood about 5'6" with sholder length black, cruly hair. She wore a white tank top, with no bra under it. Short cut-off blue jeans and black flip-flop like sandels .  
  
"You look like a slut" he said. "Stupid dago whop bitch!"  
  
"What did you just call me?" she yelled at him.  
  
"A stupid dago whop bitch!" He yelled as he swung at her hitting her in the face.  
  
The girl swung back. "Why you little!"  
  
"You've seen what I have and you know it aint little! Bitch!" he hit her once again.  
  
This time though she came back with a punch of her own. He continued to beat on her until Sully and Davis pulled up. They both ran to break it up.  
  
"Get off her NOW!" Davis yelled with a stern voice.  
  
Sully pulled the guy off her and held him back while, Davis held the girl back.  
  
"Whats all this about, do you two know each other?" Sully asked.  
  
"Yeah I know this prick, he's suppose to be my boy friend." She said wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"What started this?" Davis asked.  
  
"He called me a slut" She said while pointing to him.  
  
"I said she looked like a slut!" the man said trying to stick up for himself.  
  
"Well that doesn't give you any right to hit a woman" Davis said to him.  
  
The girl took a deep breath. "Dammit Sean I love you and this is how you treat me. You tell me you love me. I don't know what this is, but its not love!" she said as tears ran down her cheek.  
  
Sully looked at the girl then over at Sean. He shook his head in disgust "Well this looks like a domestic case of he said she said, but since he hit you. He does have to go to jail" Sully said while cuffing the guy and handing him over to Davis. "Take this piece of shit and put him in the back. If I have to look at him any longer I'm going to hit him!"  
  
"Wow Sully you are really full of anger today! Get up on the wrong side of the bed now?" Davis said as he lead the guy away.  
  
Sully took the girl over to the park bench and sat her down. "Central this is 5-5 David I need a bus dispatched to Washington Ave Park." He said.  
  
"10-4 5-5 David I will dispatch them now." The dispatcher told him.  
  
"He's not always like this" she said to Sully. "He really does love me. He just gets angry a lot of times."  
  
"Well one of them times he may end up killing you." Sully said.  
  
"I can't see Sean getting that angry, he's teddy bear." She quickly changed the subject. "Ya know I have this brother whos a cop. I don't know where in the city he's I never met him. My Dad told me about him. See my Dad was somewhat of a man whore, he was married to some woman who had two kids, and then knocked up my mother. While he was still married to her. Like I said I never met him. My brother that is. I've met my Dad and he's scum bag."  
  
Sully was use to hearing sob stories by now. If he had a nickel for every sob story he wouldn't have to do this anymore. He pretended to hear her story like he did with the rest of them. Though in his head he kept thinking. I've heard it a million times. "Whats your name kid?"  
  
"Torrance Boscorelli, but just about everyone calls me Tori. Its easier" she said.  
  
Sully stopped writing. "What?" he asked. The story she just told him was now in his head.  
  
"Tori that's what most people call me." She gave him a snotty look "You asked me my name and I told you it. Do you have fat in your ears too?"  
  
"No before that, what did you say before that? What was your last name?"  
  
"I said my name was Torrance Boscorelli, but just about everyone calls me Tori."  
  
Sully wrote down the girls info. He piss and vinger attitude was something he knew very well. He got on his radio as the Doc and Kim showed up. "Central this is 5-5 David again, the bus is here, but can you have a squad dispatched here to pick my prisoner. I'm going to ride with the bus to Mercy, also have 5-5 David meet us at Mercy"  
  
As Kim and Doc approached Sully he walked up to them. "Hey I think the girls Bosco's sister."  
  
Doc looked at him. "Are you sure?" The crease between his eyes wrinkled.  
  
"Well she had this whole story of how her Dad was with her Mother while married to some other lady. She told me that according to her Dad, she had a brother who was a city cop. When I asked her what her name, she plainly said Boscorallie. Maybe theres more then one Boscorelli working as a cop in they city, but if not then well its going to be an intresting night. I told disptacher to have Bosco and Yokas meet us at Mercy. If you guys don't mind I'm gonna ride in with you."  
  
"Wow" Kim said. "Never knew Bosco had a sister."  
  
"I don't think Bosco even knows he has a sister." Doc told Kim.  
  
Doc and Kim went over to Tori and began to treat her.  
  
After a few minuets the second squad arrived to pick up Tori's boyfriend  
  
As Sully unlocked the car door Davis confused said. "Sully why is 5-5 Boyd here? Wait let me guess it lunch time and you rather grab a slice, then take him in and fill out paper work.."  
  
"No its not lunch time and I'm not pawning him off. You are gonna fallow the bus to Mercy and I'm going to ride in the back with the girl."  
  
Davis looked at him for a few. "Why whats going on?"  
  
Sully placed Sean in the other squad he told them he would be in later to finish up the paper work. He also told them he was going to ride with the ambulance to Mercy.  
  
"Sully why are you riding in the back?" Davis asked again.  
  
Sully closed the car door and looked right at Davis. "That girl I think she's Bosco sister that's why!"  
  
Davis had a shocked look. "WHAT?"  
  
"I'll tell you more when we get to Mercy."  
  
Kim and Doc loaded Tori into the ambulance and Sully jumped in after her.  
  
Before closing the door Doc looked at Sully. "Man you sure about her?"  
  
"Better be safe then sorry." Sully said.  
  
In the ambulance Kim sat silently. She knew what was going on but didn't want to say anything.  
  
Tori looked at Sully. "Do you always ride in the back of an ambulance with people?"  
  
"No not always. This is a special case though." He watched out the back window of the ambulance.  
  
"Well if you want my number, sorry can't have it. One you're way to old for me, you're like what 50? Second your not my type, a little bit on the thick side and most of all I have a boy friend!" Tori said.  
  
Kim laughed to her self. "50."  
  
Sully shot Kim a cold look then looked over at Tori "Yeah your boy friend is a scum bag too!" Sully told her.  
  
"Whatever it is you don't have to worry about me getting away or anything. I don't make a habit of running and jumping out of speeding ambulances!"  
  
Kim looked a Sully laughing. "She does have a point there."  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion." Sully told Kim.  
  
They finally arrived at Mercy hospital. Doc and Kim brought Tori in. Davis started walking up to Sully.  
  
"So she's Bosco's sister huh? I didn't know he had a sister." Davis told Sully as they waited out side for Bosco to arrive.  
  
"Well I don't think Bosco knows he even has a sister." Sully said as he adjusted his belt  
  
"Woah!" Davis said shocked.  
  
"Well this is what she told me. She said her Dad was married to some other woman, while having a fling with her Mom. Her Mom got knocked up and to make a long story short. Her Dad had once told her she had a brother who was a cop in the city here. When I asked her what her name was. She said it was Tori Boscorallie, and unless there is another officer with the last name Boscorallie, its his sister."  
  
"What do you think Bosco will say?" Davis asked.  
  
"I haven't even figured out how to tell him yet" Sully said as he looked at Davis.  
  
Bosco and Faith were just finishing up their paper work and getting ready to get back on the street when a voice came over the speaker. "5-5 David, 5- 5 Charlie asked for you to met him at Angel of Mercy hospital."  
  
"Hmmmmm wonder what that's all about." Faith said as she got on the radio. "10-4 central we are on our way."  
  
"Knowing Sully he probably dropped his slice on the floor and had a heart attack." Bosco said trying to fan him self. "That's not funny Bosco." Faith said to him.  
  
"What isn't funny?"  
  
"The whole heart attack thing." Faith's husband Fred was recovering from a heart attack about a year ago, so she took Bosco's comment personally.  
  
"Oh-sorry." Bosco said.  
  
They arrived at Angel of Mercy about 20 minuets later. Sully was still standing out there waiting for them.  
  
"So whats going on, why do ya want us here?" Bosco asked.  
  
Sully looked at Faith. "Can I have a word alone with Bosco for a second."  
  
"You can have him all day for all I care. Less time for me to have to listen to his whining. I'm gonna go get something to drink or something." She said as she walked into the hospital.  
  
"So what's the deal here?" Bosco asked.  
  
"You're gonna think I'm crazy but just hear me out here Bosco. I broke up a domestic to day. Well the girl got beat up pretty bad." Sully said.  
  
"And?" Bosco asked while walking into the hospital. "I'm sure you've been to enough domestic calls to know how to fill out the paper work."  
  
"No Bosco that's not whats the matter." Sully took a deep breath looked at the ground. Then at Tori "I think she's your sister."  
  
Bosco adjusted his duty belt and curled his lip. He had a look of both anger and confusion. He looked over at the girl who was sitting alone on the bed. "Is that her?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah, if she says she is who she is, then its her alright." Sully told Bosco while watching the girl through the glass.  
  
Bosco again adjusted his belt, looked over his shoulder at her. "Well what exactly did she say that makes her my sister?"  
  
"She said that her Dad was having a fling with her mother while married to another woman. I asked her what her name was and she said Tori Boscoralie."  
  
Bosco looked at Sully. "So just because she and I have the same last name that doesn't make us related." "There more." Sully said. "She said her Dad had told her she had a brother who was a New York City police officer, but she never met him. From what I'm gathering she didn't know much about her father either."  
  
"That's just like my father to have a bastard child! Not only did he beat women, but he got them knocked up and ditched out on them too." Bosco said as he shook his head. "Ya know what Sully you're right I do think your crazy. There's no way in hell this girl is my sister! No way!" Bosco said as he stormed off through the hospital looking for Faith. "Yokas! Lets go now!" he said as he through the door open to the doctors lounge.  
  
"Bosco just go talk to her. See what she has to say!" Sully yelled at him as he walked by.  
  
"Shove it up that fat ass of yours Sully!"  
  
Faith stopped for a second. "Sully what's wrong with him, what happened?"  
  
"See that girl in there, well she might be Bosco's sister."  
  
"Damn she looks just like him, well with the exception of the long hair and boobs she does." Faith said as she followed Bosco to the car.  
  
Sully yelled after her. "See is you can talk some sense into that guy."  
  
Faith got into the car and Bosco was sitting in the drivers seat. Bosco began to talk. "I can't believe this Faith." Bosco slammed his fists against the steering wheel. "There's no way that girl is my sister. Last names don't mean anything."  
  
"Well Boz she did kinda look like you ya know." Faith said to him as Bosco snapped around and gave her a look. "I said kinda, I didn't say she did"  
  
"If she is my sister this is one helluva a way to meet her. All beat up like that, first my Mom now my sister." Bosco hit the steering while one more time then got out of the car and walked back into the hospital.  
  
"Well the prodigal son returns." Sully said  
  
Faith walked into the hospital behind him and shrugged her shoulders as if to say don't ask me what changed his mind.  
  
Bosco walked into Tori's room. Her bloodied lip and bruised face sent a chill down Boscos spine. He felt if his whole world was caving in on him. If she was his sister how could this happen to her and why would they do this to her?  
  
Faith watched as Bosco sat down at the end of Tori's bed. The cool breeze of the AC felt good on his neck. He pressed his lips together and looked at Tori. Her eye was swollen; her lip still had dried blood in the corner. Bosco heart sank for her. He hated guys that would beat on women. He watched his father do it to his Mom as a kid. Now someone was doing to his sister. If she really was his sister  
  
Tori looked at Bosco. "What the hell do you want."  
  
Bosco knew that was the Boscorelli in her talking. He tired to think of where to start. "So tell me about your self."  
  
"What there to tell?" She shot back at him.  
  
"Well my friend out there officer Sullivan says you have a brother whos a cop." He said as he waved at Sully, who waved back.  
  
"Yeah, from what my Dad says I do. I never met him. Hell after September 11th I don't even know if he's still alive. Whats it to you anyways?" She asked.  
  
"I was just curious that's all." Bosco said.  
  
"Well last I heard curiousity killed the cat." Tori said. "Like I said I don't know much about my brother. The first time I saw my Dad was four years ago and it was also the last time. I should have listened to my Mother when she said he was a jag off."  
  
"Why haven't you tired to track him down or anything. Do you know what is last name might be?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I would think Boscorelli, I mean that's my last name and was my Dads last name. I don't see why he would have a different last name."  
  
"What would ya say if I said I may know him."  
  
Tori's eyes widen with excitement. "You mean he didn't die on September 11th?"  
  
"No not at all and from what I hear hes mighty handsome too." Bosco said.  
  
"Well, where is he, how can I find him?" She asked.  
  
Bosco swallowed and took a deep breath. "Its me I'm your brother."  
  
Tori looked at him and was caught a bit off guard. "Really? Is that the reason that chunky cop rode in the ambulance with me?"  
  
"That could be it, or maybe he just thought you were cute." Bosco said.  
  
"Why didn't he say that he knew you?" Tori asked.  
  
"Well I dunno, maybe he didn't want to get your hopes up or anything." Bosco told her.  
  
About an hour later Tori and Bosco were still talking, Faith sat outside waiting. Sully and Davis were already back on the street. Bosco apologized to Sully for telling him to shove it up his ass.  
  
The doctor then came into Tori's room. "Well I have your X-Rays back hun and they came up negitive. Your all good and free to go." The doctor said.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of her." Bosco said.  
  
Tori started to get dressed. "Uhm could ya leave for a few so I can get my stuff back on?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah no problem, I have an extra shirt in the car if you want it that way you won't have to wear the one with blood on it."  
  
"Sure! Thanks. I Don't need people to stare at me." She said.  
  
Bosco walked out the door and turned around. "Hey how about you come with Faith and me for some lunch? My treat."  
  
"Sure why not. Sounds fun." Tori said.  
  
All three of them went to a small burger place for lunch.  
  
"Look at those idiots!" Tori said as she pointed to a group of black men. "Damn jigaboos, and those spics over there. I bet they are illegal, can't you arrest them?" She asked Bosco.  
  
Bosco almost chocked on his cheeseburger. "No I can't arrest them, on a count of they have to do something illegal. They just can't be Illegal." Bosco said blushing.  
  
"Well I can see the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." Faith said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Never mind. Shes definitely your sister." Faith said  
  
They finished up their lunch. "So is Sean still in jail?" Tori asked.  
  
"No, you didn't press any charges against him, so we had to let him go." Bosco told her as he opened the door for her.  
  
"So then he's at home. I gotta go he's going to be worried about me." Tori said.  
  
Bosco's face turned red with anger. He took Tori by her arm took her to the car window. "Worried about you? Worried about you. Are you crazy? Look at yourself, look at what he did to you and you want to go back to him!" Bosco yelled. "From the looks of it. It doesn't seem like he cares at all about you."  
  
"I love Sean and Sean loves me." Tori said.  
  
"Does this look like love?" Bosco said as her grabbed her by the arm even tighter. "Look at your self damn it. That lip and black and blue eye isn't a sign of love. You're his personal punching bag, that's about all."  
  
Tori turned her head away.  
  
"Look damn it! Look at your self. That's not love!" He held her arm tight.  
  
"Ouch!" Tori yelled. Tears coming down her brusied face.  
  
"Bosco you're hurting her stop. Bosco!" Faith said.  
  
Tori broke free and shot Bosco an evil look, she rubbed her arm. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked. "You've known me for about 3 hours and your gonna try and pull this shit! If I want to go home to Sean I will you can't stop me!" She yelled at him.  
  
"You're right I can't stop you, but you better hope he doesn't lay a single violent hand on you or he will be shitting out his mouth!" Bosco yelled. He handed Tori a piece of paper.  
  
"Whats this?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Its my phone number and address. If you need anything, anything at all. Night or day you call me. I can't stop you from doing what you want, you are an adult. However I'm not ditching you like Dad did. No matter what I'm here." Bosco said. He tired to give her a slight hug but she pulled away. He watched her walk off, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he would see her.  
  
A light rain began to fall on the city, just as Engine 55 was returning for a run. Pot left on a hot stove.  
  
"Looks like we might finally have some relief to all this heat." Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah that would be nice." One of the firefighters said. "But when it rains and its light and steady the MVA's pile up!"  
  
Sully and Davis were finally back on their beat after finishing up their paper work.  
  
"So she really was Bosco's sister." Davis asked.  
  
"Yup, flesh and blood." Sully said to him.  
  
"Well how did Bosco take it?"  
  
"At first he wasn't to sure, he told me to shove it up my fat ass!" Sully said.  
  
Davis laughed. "Then what?"  
  
"Well something changed his mind, I don't know what it was but he came back"  
  
"You think Bosco will keep in touch with her?" Davis asked as he took a sip of his soda.  
  
"I hope so, for her sake, that boy friend of her is jack ass. I don't like him one bit. Any guy that beats the woman he's suppose to love doesn't deserve to live what so ever."  
  
"So you think today wasn't the first time he hit her?" Davis asked.  
  
"I know it wasn't the first time. He's lucky Bosco didn't get to him. He'd kick his ass. Actually knowing him he'd shoot him." Sully said.  
  
Suddenly a car passed, the driver driving looked to be about 13.  
  
"Sully did you see that?" Davis asked him.  
  
"Yeah I did, but I thought I was imagining things. Guess not." Sully said as he turned the car around and began to pursue the car.  
  
Sully got on the radio. "Central this is 5-5 Charlie, we are in pursuit of a black male about 13 years old. He's driving and older model Cadillac. He's going north on 115th , we have just past Kensington." Sully said.  
  
"5-5 Charlie did you say he was 13 years old?"  
  
"10-4 Central our suspect is 13 years old, hes doing about 65 mph." Sully said.  
  
"5-5 Charlie I'm sending you back up." The dispatcher continued "5-5 David, assist 5-5 Charlie in pursuit of a male black, 13 years of age, driving a red Cadillac going 65mph. He was last headed north on 115th passing Kensington." The dispatcher told them.  
  
"10-4 we're on our way." Bosco said. He put the mic down and looked at Faith. "See I told you they were animals.  
  
Sully called in the plates. "This is 5-5 Charlie I need you to run these plates. New York plates A-Adam R-Roy L-Lincoln 273." Sully said.  
  
"That's New York plates A-Adam R-Roy L-Lincoln 273 5-5 David." The dispatcher asked.  
  
"10-4 Central."  
  
"5-5 Charlie those plates, are coming up stolen out of the 32nd prescient on 7-12-03."  
  
Bosco and Faith pulled up behind Sully and fallowed in pursuit.  
  
They sped through the streets of New York when finally the car crashed into a passenger van carrying elderly people.  
  
"CENTRAL THIS IS 5-5 CHARLIE I NEED FD DISPACTHED TO MY LOCATION THE INTERSECTION OF KING AND 110TH. OUR SUSPECT HIT A FAN CARRING ABOUT 15 ELDERLY SUBJECTS, THE DRIVER OF THE VAN IS PINNED!" Sully yelled.  
  
Back at Engine 55, Doc was busy feeding their mascot Mantooth a 5- year-old Dalmatian. When the tones went off. "Engine 55, Truck 100, Ambulance 55-3 and 55-2 respond to an MVA at King and 110th. There are many injuries driver is pinned."  
  
The engine pulled out as the call was finishing being dispatched. "Rock and Roll people." Jimmy said as he jumped in.  
  
They arrived at the scene and set up triage separating the walking wounded from the seriously injured.  
  
Jimmy walked around the van and began his scene size up. He took his hooligan tool and flattened all four tires. He did this to stabilize the vehicle when he would begin to cut out the driver of the van with the jaws- of-life. He tore off the hood of the car and disconnected the battery, to prevent any air bags from exploding. He slowly began the task of cutting out the van driver. Behind him stood a firefighter from Engine company 45 waiting with a 1 ½ inch charged line just in case a spark caught some of the spent fuel on the ground.  
  
After everything was said and done they ended up with two blacks, six reds, four yellows, and one green. The driver of the van and one elderly passenger were the two blacks, the driver of the Cadillac who ended up being only 12 years old was one of the reds.  
  
Bosco and Faith returned to their beat. The afternoons heat turned into the evenings rain. It beat down on the 55 David squad. Bosco watched as they drove by city streets. He was quiet.  
  
"Okay what's on your mind. Why so quiet over there?" Faith asked him.  
  
He turned around and looked at Faith. "I messed up today. I messed up big time. I may have scared my sister away. I didn't want to, but I think I did. Just like with everything else in my life I mess it up." he paused. I just don't want her to have to go through what my mother did. Seeing her like that made my stomach turn. She seems like such a great girl, she shouldn't have to be treated like that. It may sound corny and all, but she should be treated like a princess."  
  
"Bosco it doesn't sound corny and you didn't mess anything up at all." Faith said trying to reassure him. "I'm sure once she clears her head and thinks about it, she will know you meant well. If that would have been Emily."  
  
Bosco interrupted Faith. "If it would have been Emily I would have done the same thing. No man should beat on a girl at all. No matter what!" Bosco yelled.  
  
"Well if it would have been Emily I would have shot him in the balls!" Faith said nodding her head.  
  
Bosco's cell phone rang. "Bosco when did you get a cell phone?" Faith asked.  
  
"They sent it to me in the mail. I was some lucky random winner, there are probably 50 other lucky random winners." He said as he answered the phone.  
  
Faith could here the screams and gave Bosco a perplexed look.  
  
"What?" Bosco yelled into the phone. "Tori is that you? I can't understand you, you have to stop screaming." Bosco said. Suddenly there was a dial tone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't know but Toris in trouble. We gotta get to her house. I think he's hurt her again and bad!"  
  
"Do you even know where she lives?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah I copied down her address when they discharged her. I knew she wouldn't give it to me. So I just got it off her discharge sheet. She lives around the park where Sully found her"  
  
Faith speed up and made head way towards Tori's apartment.  
  
"181, 183, 185..185 that's it!" Bosco yelled.  
  
Faith slammed on the breaks. Bosco opened the car door and flew up the steps to her apartment. Her door was already open, Bosco quietly walked in. He heard Never Again by Nickleback blearing over the radio. The apartment was a wreck, table over turned, glasses broken. He made more way into the apartment and could see streaks of blood on the walls of the kitchen and the hallway. His nose twitched at the smell of the musty, coppery odor of blood too. Bosco drew his gun just in case Sean was hiding somewhere waiting to attack. He slowly walked down the hallway to a back bedroom. Sean was nowhere in site so far. His heart was pounding as opened the door to the back bedroom. He hoped that Sean wasn't waiting for him with a gun, or a knife. He peered in and saw that Sean wasn't around. He looked on the bed. Tori layer half naked, her shirt ripped off, she was beaten and bad. But to make matters worse Sean had stabbed Tori in her stomach.  
  
"Oh my God Tori!" Bosco said as he ran over to her. He picked her up and wrapped her in the blanket. He flew out the door and down the stairs. His heart was racing a mile a minuet. Not only was he pissed and going to kill Sean, but seeing his sister like this. Tore him up.  
  
"Jesus Bosco what happen?" Faith asked.  
  
"He stabbed her, I found her laying on a bed her shirt ripped off, and bleeding. She has a pretty deep stab wound. We have to get her to Mercy now! He hurt her, he hurt my sister Faith. I'm going to beat the living shit out of this man!" he said.  
  
Faith got into the drivers seat and Bosco climbed into the back seat with Tori. Faith looked through her rear view mirror. She could see tears come down Bosco's face. She hadn't seen Bosco this upset since he had a rash of panic attacks last year. She got on to the radio. "Central this is 5-5 David we are transporting a patient to Mercy with a stab wound."  
  
"Hum 5-5 David that wasn't authorized." The dispatcher said.  
  
"Yes we know, however we are still transporting." She said.  
  
Moments later Sgt. Christopher got on the radio. "5-5 David call the station now!"  
  
Faith got on her cell phone and called Christopher. "Well sir we can't call a bus, we are already on our way to Mercy. Well sir she's Bosco's sister sir. He didn't know he had a sister." Faith was getting real angry with Sgt. Christopher. "Well we know we may be getting in trouble."  
  
"Tell him to go to hell!" Bosco said.  
  
"He says he wishes you well sir." Faith told him.  
  
They arrived at Mercy and Bosco rushed into the hospital carrying Tori and yelling for help. They placed Tori on stretcher and wheeled her away into the ER.  
  
Bosco placed his hand over his mouth. The veins on his head popped. Faith knew he was upset. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to hunt him down like prey and shoot him!" he yelled while kicking a soda machine.  
  
Ten minuets later Sgt. Christopher walked in. Bosco sat in a chair waiting for the doctor to come out.  
  
"How is she?" Christopher asked  
  
"Still waiting." Faith said as she watched to ER doors for any signs. "She had a pretty nasty stab wound." She looked over at Bosco, who was sitting in a chair just staring off into space. "He's a wreck." She said.  
  
The doors opened and a doctor walked out. Bosco stood up.  
  
"Officer Boscorallie?" The doctor asked.  
  
"How is she?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Well we are taking her up to surgery right now. Her stab wound was pretty bad. She lost a lot of blood."  
  
"She's gonna make it right?" Bosco asked.  
  
"We don't know. We have to wait to see what happens in the OR."  
  
"Son of a bitch, I can't believe he did this to her!" He hit his hands against a soda machine.  
  
The doctor left and headed towards the OR.  
  
"Who did this to her?" Sgt. Christopher asked his eyes peered looking right at Bosco.  
  
"Her boy friend. He beat her up earlier today also. She went back to him though, because she said he loved her. He sure as hell knows how to show it!" Bosco yelled. "That's my sister he beat." Bosco looked at Faith. She could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"She's going to be fine Boz. I mean c'mon now shes a Boscorelli!" Faith said trying to reassure Bosco. She wanted to say more but couldn't find the right words.  
  
"We'll I'll put out a warrant for his arrest. Hopefully we will get him." Sgt. Christopher said.  
  
"Better get to him before I do." Bosco said. "Or there won't be much left of him!"  
  
"Well you two know you should have called for back-up and a bus. I'll let it slide this time though. If she were my sister I would have done the same thing. I'll need you two to write a report on it later. Till then stay here. She's gonna need someone when she wakes up." Christopher said.  
  
"Back up and a bus were the least of my worries." Bosco said. He looked at Sgt, Christopher. Their past history wasn't good at all but for the first time they seemed to have an understanding." "Thanks Sgt." He said.  
  
Sgt. Christopher nodded his head, placed his hat back on and left.  
  
"Hey Bosco, I'm gonna call Fred and let him know I'm going to be late. So he won't stay up worrying."  
  
Bosco nodded. Faith went out side and called Fred from her cell phone. The answer machine picked up. "Fred it's me if you're pick up." Fred picked up.  
  
"Hey babe." He said.  
  
"I'm going to be late tonight. I'm at Mercy."  
  
"You okay?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine. It's Bosco his sister was stabbed."  
  
"Bosco has a sister. I never knew that." Fred said.  
  
"Well either did Bosco. I'll tell you more when I get home. It's a long story. But I'm going to stay here with Bosco till she gets out of surgery. I think he needs some company." She told him.  
  
"Alright. Be careful driving home. The roads are wet. Tell Bosco I'll say a prayer for his sister." Fred told her.  
  
"Will do. See you when I get home. Love you Fred."  
  
"Love you too" Fred said back to her with a kiss.  
  
Faith hung up and stood under the canopy and watched as the rain fell. She silently said a prayer to her self for Bosco and his sister.  
  
A few hours passed. Bosco had fallen asleep when the doctor came in. "Bosco, hey Boz wake up. The doctors here." Faith said while giving him a light shake.  
  
"Huh what?" Bosco said as he whipped roll from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"She's awake you may go see her if you wish." The doctor told Bosco.  
  
Bosco went into Tori's room. It was dark. Only lit up every so often by lightning. He kissed her on her forehead. Tori's eyes opened slightly.  
  
"Hey you." Bosco said. "How ya feeling Hun?"  
  
"Like sh-sh-sh-shit." She said as her voice trembled.  
  
Bosco smiled. "Well I just wanted to say good night. You need you rest babe. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I should have listened to you." She said as a tear ran down her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright. You just get some sleep. You need it and I promise I will be here for you in the morning. Unlike Dad you can trust me." He told her. "See ya later okay kiddio." He said as Tori closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
He walked out quietly and looked at Faith. "I'm going to kill that ass hole when I find him." Bosco said.  
  
Bosco stared out the window silently as they drove back to the station. The dispatcher came over the radio. "5-5 Charlie we have your suspect in custody."  
  
Bosco looked at Faith. "Step on it!"  
  
Bosco and Faith arrived at the station. Bosco didn't even wait for the car to stop before he was opening the door and running of into the station. There was no one really in the station except for a few police officers and the bookie.  
  
Sean sat alone in his holding cell. He still had blood on his shirt from when he attacked Tori. Bosco grabbed the keys to the cell off the desk and opened the cell. He got into Sean's face. "You ass hole! That was my sister you hurt?"  
  
"Dude man it wasn't me!" Sean said while covering his face. Afraid Bosco has going to hit him.  
  
Bosco picked Sean by his shirt and threw him into the wall. His head bounced off. "You see this blood here! That came from my sister because you stabbed her. So don't say it wasn't you. It didn't work for Shaggy and it won't work for you." Bosco began to pound on Sean. "You picked the wrong girl to beat on jack ass!"  
  
"Bosco stop!" Faith yelled! "Stop now. You'll be the one to get into trouble."  
  
Bosco threw Sean down and went outside to blow off some steam. Blood ran from Sean's nose.  
  
"That little slut deserved what she got." Sean said to Faith.  
  
Faith flipped her head around and gave Sean a cold glare. "Better watch your mouth or I'll lock you in the with my partner." Faith said. "To bad there isn't a season for hunting jack off's." Faith said as she walked away.  
  
Bosco came back in and walked over to Sean's cell. "Buddy I have a new exercise for you. Bend over, put your head between your knees and kiss your ass goodbye. Because it's going to be a long, long time till you see freedom again.  
  
Faith and Bosco walked back to the office to start their paper work. Bosco passed the bookies desk. "Book him Dan'O!" he exhaled. "I've always wanted to say that".  
  
It was sunrise when they finally finished their paperwork. Both were given that day off. Faith would return home to her family. While Bosco went back to the hospital. He promised Tori he would be there when she woke up, and this wasn't a promise he was going to break. 


End file.
